


You Should Be Sad

by GothamsQueen



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamsQueen/pseuds/GothamsQueen
Summary: Sophie moves to pelican town, to take over her families farm, and to run from her problems in Zuzu city. Luckily her lifelong best friend, Alex, is there to help her navigate the ins and outs of the small town and the community who lives there.Follow Sophie as she deals with her new life, and tries to prevent her old one from rearing it’s ugly headUltimate Shane x Farmer, story touches on other relationships.
Relationships: Abigail/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Alex/Haley (Stardew Valley), Penny/Sam (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. You’re moving in?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, I sat on this story for awhile and tried to turn it to an Alex/farmer buuuuuut my favorite chicken man somehow won over again 😂

Sophie’s fingers grazed the wall of photos softly, they had gained a layer of dust over the past few months since her grandfathers passing. The memories still close to her. 

A picture of her and her brothers, Lucas and Samuel, holding out fish in front of Willy’s shop on the docks. Samuel had been their foster brother, who, through perseverance and love, stayed part of the family once he aged out of the system. Her grandparents never loved him any different though, he was their family. Just like Alex. 

Alex’s mom and Sophie’s dad had been best friends growing up. Just like her granddaddy and George had been. It was a strange tradition that had kept continuing throughout the Mullner/James families lineage. 

Sophie ran a finger down the glass that held a photo from their senior prom. Sophie’s curls were tamed into an elegant updo, her emerald gown barely trapesing the ground in front of the flowerbeds in their town square. Alex’s hand was gingerly placed on the small of her back and her hand, with corsage, rested against his chest. Despite what most of their high school believed. The star gridball player and head cheerleader were only friends. 

They grew up together, running through cindersap forest during the summer, playing hide and seek in the cornstalks on the farm, and building sandcastles at the beach. 

They were next door neighbors in the suburbs between Zuzu city and pelican town, where they attended high school even after Alex’s dad left and his mom passed. Sophie’s parents still lived in the home and that big oak between their house and Alexs’ old one still stood strong. 

Alex was going to be shocked to see her living in pelican town. She informed him that she wanted to meet at the Stardrop tonight for their bi-weekly dinner date. That she was coming into the valley anyways to deal with some things at the farm. She rubbed the back of her neck and grabbed her bag, leaving the old farm land and strolling towards the bar that was pretty quiet on Tuesday evening. 

-

Alex tapped the base of his spoon against the booth table, watching the door, waiting for that familiar mess of blonde hair to walk through it. She was always late, and he wasn’t sure why he was surprised today would be any different. He tapped his phone screen as 6:06pm lit up, and a picture him and his best friend comparing abs in the bathroom with silly faces lit up. It always gave Alex an inward chuckle. It didn’t matter how rough things got, Sophie always knew how to rope him back in. 

The bell at the saloon door brought Alex back to focus. Sophie waved swiftly and slid in across from him, taking a drink of his water from in front of him. Those types of boundaries had never existed between the two. 

“How’ve you been, Soph? How’s the farm?” 

He watched as the blonde girl shrugged and flipped through the small menu that laid on the table. He watched her eyes as she gingerly moved her finger across the laminate to read the ingredients of Gus’ Pepper Poppers. 

“It’s going to need some work if I’ma be living there. The upstairs is incredibly dusty, it doesn’t look like grandpa had touched anything up there since Mimzy passed. I was honestly too scared to check the basement. Not sure what kind of creepy crawlies I’d find...” 

Alex listened intently as Sophie rambled, letting her words process in his brain at their own speed. The last time Alex had been at the farm was when Sophie’s grandfather had been on his deathbed. Ol’ man Wilbur had wanted to tell Alex to watch out for Sophie, cause Yoba knew his -other- grandsons would be too caught up in themselves. Alex liked how Wilbur and Franny always included him into their “grandkid” count, they were the most generous and loving people he had ever met. Right up there with his granny. 

“... I really want a couple cows, and some pigs. I remember granddaddy always talking about how the land was the perfect environment for truff-“

“Did you say if you were going to live there?” Alex hadn’t meant to interrupt his best friend, her words had finally settled into his brain and he processed what she actually said. 

“Yeah, him and Mimzy left me the farm... his will and all its contents were finally released. He left you some stuff too- but Lucas got the bachelor pad in Zuzu”

Alex remembered the empty apartment well, anytime him or Sophie went through something rough they’d sneak away to the city and hang out in the old empty apartment. The two of them even lived there for a short stent together after high school. They had thrown many a house party there too. He briefly wondered if ol’ man Wilbur knew any of that. 

“He left Samuel a load of cash. I think him and Briana are going to use it for a down payment on a house somewhere near mom and dad, with the baby and all” 

Alex nodded, her foster brother and his wife, who were still such an intergrated part of the James family, were expecting their first child, he remembered how excited Sophie was when she found out right before Wilbur passed. 

“And I got the farm, the old truck, and a little bit of money to keep me afloat.” 

“That’s great news Soph! I’m excited to have you in town, how’s Nick feel about moving out here?” 

Alex had only met Sophie’s fiancé a handful of times, and didn’t quite care for the guy if he was honest with himself. For whatever reason though, he made Sophie happy and that was enough for Alex to tolerate the guy and his silver spoon attitude. 

Sophie started tugging on the sleeves of her hoodie. It was spring but a small chill sat in the air in the evening. “He wanted me to sell everything, so we could move away, start a family and all that... we um, we broke up” 

Alex reached across the table, taking Sophie’s hand in his as she stayed quiet. The two had been together for 4 years. Alex was a bit confused by the situation because as long as he could remember, all Sophie had ever wanted was to have a family. Other than that short stent after high school when she got recruited to cheer for the Tunnelers. That lasted a whole two seasons before she was dropped during a routine and screwed up her knee pretty bad. She would joke about not even being 20 years old, and she was already washed up. 

“You know he still has our senior prom picture up? Right between my pro cheer photo and Samuel’s wedding picture.” Alex let out a small chuckle. 

“What do you think they’d think of us now?” Alex asked softly, letting go of Sophie’s hand and running it back through his brown hair. 

“Well, 17 year old Sophie would be thrilled to know she got to cheer in the big leagues, and she would probably give me a dirty look and tell me there was no way in hell I was about to run the farm.” Sophie let out a small chuckle. 

“17 year old Alex would be dissapointed that almost 23 year old Alex wasn’t pro yet.” It was Sophie’s turn to squeeze his hand, and she gave a sad smile. 

“17 year old Sophie would not let 17 year old Alex live it down that she went pro before him”

Alex rolled his eyes. He knew she meant it good fun, but his fathers words always crept in on his brain at times like this. 

“So, you gonna help me? Clean up the farm, introduce me to your friends?” Alex felt his eyes rolling again, this time with a grin. Of course he would help her. But that whole friends thing? Truth was, Sophie was it. I mean, unless you counted Haley but their relationship was so on again/off again that he didn’t even know what to call it. They were currently ‘off’ and a small part of him hoped Haley wouldn’t be outside walking home when Alex and Sophie left the bar, that kind of luck wasn’t in Alex’s favor though. 

-

Sophie rambled on about her plans to hit the ground running with the farm to Alex. She never did anything in stride, that one. Sophie was stubborn, bull headed, and quick to rise to a challenge. Alex just wasn’t expecting the kind of challenge that reveled itself between his two favorite blonde females. 

“Alex, honey, who’s this?” Haley’s voice was pitchy, and he could see the glint of jealously that laid behind her ocean blue eyes. 

Alex didn’t even get a chance to speak. “Sophie James,” her hand was extended and she had that professional smile plastered on her face. “I’m the new farmer in town, taking over the old farmland granddaddy Wilbur left for me.”

Alex stood silent, watching the two prom queens size each other up, knowing Haley was trying to figure out what to make of the situation, and Sophie knew exactly who she was talking too. Sophie always made it clear to Alex that she felt Haley toyed with him more than anything, and she didn’t approve. 

“What are you doing with my boyfriend?” Haley asked possessively, slipping her arm around Alex’s. 

Sophie laughed, throwing her head back and whipping a tear from her eye, Alex did not find the situation that funny. 

“Alex told me y’all broke up a few weeks ago, Haley. You a little jealous, honey?” 

Uncomfortable wasn’t even the word to describe how Alex was currently feeling. He felt himself caught between wanting to say something and just slipping away from both of them. 

“How do you even know my name?” Haley asked defensively. Alex watched Sophie take a step closer. 

“Alex has been my best friend since we were in diapers, Haley. I know all about you, because for some yoba forsaken reason, Alex loves you.” 

The girls stared at eachother for a few silent moments. It wasn’t often that Haley found herself without words. 

“Woah! Watch-“ 

Alex watched as the town prankster crashed into Sophie. The two hit the concrete and Sam’s skateboard went flying. 

“Dude, I’m so... sorrry..” Alex watched as Sam lifted himself off top of Sophie, getting choked up on his words. If Alex had a dollar for every time someone fell in love with Sophie the first time they saw her, he’d be a rich man that didn’t need to go pro. 

Sophie smiled at him, pushing on sams chest lightly. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. I’ve had worse falls from higher places.” She giggled a bit, looking up towards Alex, making eye contact. 

Sam stood up offering a hand to Sophie. 

“I’m Sam. I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” Sophie smiled, tucking a piece of curly blonde hair behind her ear. 

“Sophie, I’m the new farmer.” Alex knew that smile too. Sophie fell hard and fast for people. She’d always been that way.

Alex cleared his throat, grabbing Sophie by the arm gently, “come on, Soph, you got work to be done”

She nodded to Alex, giving Sam a soft smile and a small wave before following him back to her farm, leaving Haley and Sam staring behind. 

-

“He’s cute, Alex”

“He’s trouble, Sophie”

“So is Haley, but you don’t see me putting a damper on your fun.”

Alex huffed, gently placing bowls and plates inside the cabinets by her sink as Sophie unloaded books onto a shelf near the fireplace. 

“Look, you can do better than the wannabe rockstar. You were a fucking professional cheerleader for yoba sakes.” Sophie looked at Alex, half smiling with a shrug. 

“I just need a rebound. It wouldn’t be anything serious, bro.” Alex looked at her as she stood there, a thick, worn, book wrapped tightly in one arm, the other hand on her hip. He should have known now there really was no arguing with her. “Besides, it’s not like I can cheer on this gimp knee, and I’m going to eventually get to a place where I won’t have so much to do on the farm, I hope anyways” 

Alex chuckled. “Knowing you, you’ll be making the big bucks by the years end.”

Sophie shrugged again, opening the final box marked living room. It contained a few larger framed photos, some medals, and her framed uniform and poms. She gently pulled them out, hanging them on the wall by her front door. 

“I just wish I could still cheer. It sucks so hard that I got there, I was a Tunneler, ya know?” She stepped back staring at the uniform, the green and blue poms sparkling in the sunlight floating in. “There was just nothing like it.”

The room fell quiet for a bit. Alex and Sophie had been friends long enough that this type of silence was more comforting then anything. She could hear him putting away more dishes for her as she stared at the uniform. She would be lying if she said she didn’t miss it. 

She was short in stature, barely 5’2” on a good day. Sophie was destined to be a flier when she cheered and she enjoyed nothing more than flipping through the air. She was damn good at it too. Her adrenaline kept her spunky even when times got hard between her and nick. 

“Soph.” 

Her attention snapped back to Alex. Who placed a wire bowl with a hook above it onto the counter. 

“Granny sent this. Said you’d probably need a good fruit basket. This one can hang bananas” he pointed. Sophie smiled 

“I didn’t grab much for the move here. Just essentials. I didn’t want to be there when nick got back” Alex didn’t press the matter. He knew her well enough that if she needed to tell him something she would. “I’ll have to tell her thank you over dinner. I know it’s hard for old man Georgie to get out but what if I came over Sunday and cooked dinner. Maybe it can be our tradition.”

Alex watched as Sophie shuffled to open the old bedroom door. Dust floating in the sunlight beaming through the door. “I doubt granny will let you cook, but I’m sure they’d love to have you for dinner. It’s been too long” Sophie simply smiled back at him, opening drawers and pulling out her grandpas old clothes, setting a Tunnelers hoodie off to the side. 

“He was really proud of you, Sophie.” Alex spoke softly, watching her hand linger on the old sweatshirt a bit longer than anything else. 

“I know. Him and my dad were always my biggest fans. Did you know that my dad got him a smart phone just so he could watch me cheer without having to come into the city. He got to see my famous fall too” she pulled her curls back into a low ponytail as she spoke, Alex could tell she was trying hard not to let that memory haunt her. Her shirt lifted up as she put her hair up, a purple marking catching his eye. 

“Soph. What happened?” He asked concerned. He walked over and lifted her shirt without care spotting how large the bruise was taking up most of her ribs. 

“I took a fall, Alex. I’m good.” Sophie didn’t like lying to Alex, but she knew him well enough that the truth would only cause trouble. “It was a spill down the apartment stairs.” She added for safe measure. “But, um, tell me more about ... Sam? Was it?”

Alex knew her games. This wasn’t the first time she danced around mysterious bruises, breaks, or cuts. “He’s a punk, gets into trouble, thinks he’s going to be a rockstar one day” that last bit Alex added with a breath of air signaling his lack of faith. 

“I bet he plays bass” she added, pulling her clothes out of a garbage bag, hanging them in the closet before dumping Joja bags of socks and underwear into an empty drawer in the dresser. 

"Soph, you're fresh out of an engagement..." alex watched her approach him before patting his chest as she passed him, uttering a single word. 

“rebound."

-

Sunday night came quickly, and rather uncomfortably for Alex as Haley sat on his bed while he lifted weights. She had decided they were together this week, Alex guessed it had something to do with Sophie being in town, and Haley’s raging jealousy. 

“I just don’t understand why you never mentioned her, and now she’s here, acting all bff with you” Haley pouted filing a nail as she spoke 

“Cause you get jealous for no reason, Haley. We’re just friends but I didn’t think you’d believe that” Alex was interrupted by a soft rapping at his door. He didn’t want to break his rep so he just told whomever to come in. 

“Hey, gran says dinner will be ready in 15” Sophie leaned against his door way giving a friendly nod to Haley. She was wearing a powder blue sun dress with thin straps, her curls wild as ever. 

Alex muttered an okay and she turned to head back to the kitchen. “You didn’t tell me she was coming over for dinner, babe.” The pet name having a tone of venom on it. Alex sat his weight down before wiping himself down with a towel to get the sweat off. 

“Probably will be every Sunday. I’d ask you to stay but gran and gramps want to catch up with Sophie. They haven’t seen her-“

“So I can’t stay?” Alex shook his head, pulling on a yellow T-shirt over his head. He knew it’d cause a fight so he remmied the issue the best way he knew how. 

“After dinner, I can come over and stay the night?” She smiled kissing his cheek softly before he walked her to the door, kissing her softly goodnight. After the door shut behind him Sophie popped out from the kitchen.

“Time to eat!”

-

Dinner went well. Sophie caught his grandparents up on her a adventures in Zuzu and that she broke off her engagement.

All in all his grandparents seemed happy to have Sophie back around. She spoke excitedly about her plans for the farm and how she’d finally cleared all the weeds and small logs off the property, going to be tackling the built up stones next, and how Mayor Lewis has gifted her some parsnips to get started.

Alex was honestly surprised that she was so pumped to start this chapter in her life. As long as he had known Sophie, she was a city girl through and through. Nails done every couple weeks, hair done once a month in the salon. Seeing her as a ‘farm girl’ was going to be strange. 

“Let me walk you to Haley’s.” She finished, grabbing her ragged blue backpack off the hook on the wall. Alex nodded for her to follow along. 

The walk was quiet and the spring air brought a chill. 

“I’m going to try to be civil with her, I don’t want her making you choose...” Sophie stated softly, stopping to pick a stray daffodil from the grass. 

“It wouldn’t be a contest, Soph.”

“Oh, I know. I just, I want things to go well here, and fighting with Haley first thing doesn’t seem to be the way to get off on the right foot” 

Alex Understood what she meant, lightly nodding as the approached the home. 

“You can get back alright?” Alex asked but noticing that Sophie was already distracted by another blonde on his skateboard. “Don’t get into any trouble, Soph” she nodded patting his shoulder quickly before waving goodnight to him.


	2. Hook ups

Sophie straightened her dress as she approached the blonde haired man, putting on that award winning smile. 

“Haven’t ran over any other girls today have you?” 

Sams head popped up from watching his feet on the board at the sound of her voice. He laughed a bit, shaking his head. 

“Not since you the other day” a small chuckle left his lips and his eyes wasted no time looking Sophie over. “We’re you, um, hanging out with Haley and Emily?” 

Emily. That was a name Sophie hasn’t heard yet but noted, for the future. She shook her head tucking her hair behind her ear. “No, I just finished having dinner with Alex and his grandparents. Alex is staying with Haley tonight and I was just about to head home through cindersap” Sophie stated pointing forward through the Forrest. 

“Want me to walk you?” Sam asked, kicking up his skateboard to his hand in a quick motion, laying it against what Sophie assumed was his home. 

She shrugged lightly, smiling softly. “Only if you want to,” she walked past him, him tripping to follow almost immediately. “So tell me about yourself, I hear you’re a, um how’d Alex put it.... Wanna be rockstar?” 

Sam let out a small chuckle as they walked past a small cabin and a fence line with cows. “I guess you could say that. Me, Sebastian, and Abigail have a band, The Pelicans” he stated. Sophie nodded, adding the tone of ‘very original’ under her breath. “What brought you here?” 

Sophie spread her arms out as the walked up on the farm land. “My granddad left this for me. Left a few things for my brothers, some stuff for Alex. But all this is mine” most of the land was barren, except for the broken down green house they passed halfway up to the house, and the patch of new sprouting plants in front of her home. 

“Did you always want the farm?” Sam asked as he walked up on the porch, Sophie shook her head. 

“Honestly, no,” she stepped aside to allow Sam to come in, turning on a light “I planned on cheering for the tunnelers until I was in my mid to late 30s, retire to some cushy office job.... instead I had to retire early from cheering, took up a job at Joja’s corporate office, left my fiancé, and came here to be a farmer”

Sam took his time looking at the photos on the wall. Stopping on the prom pictures of Alex and Sophie from high school. She hat sat down at her kitchen table, watching Sam  
Closely. 

“That’s a lot. You’ve known Alex a long time?” 

She nodded, soon realizing that Sam wasn’t going to turn her direction, now looking at a picture of Alex, her brother Lucas, and herself around 6 years old sitting on a bale of hay next to an old cow of her grandpas 

“George and my grandpa were best friends, my dad and Alex’s mom both ended up being best friends moving out of the valley and into these neighboring homes in the suburbs of Zuzu. Alex and I have literally been friends since we were born. We even dated for a bit, but that totally not our speed. We work 100% better as friends” Sam nodded, once more looking at another photo of Sophie and Alex holding boxes in front of an apartment building. “Granddad owned that apartment in Zuzu. Alex and I were having problems with our parents. My mom and I have never gotten along and Alex’s dad... was, um... a really mean guy.” Sophie trotted around the Mans abusive behavior. “We had ran away on a small vacation and didn’t tell anyone. Really freaked out our grandparents. So they decided to let us finish out our senior year in the apartment, to um, ‘try out’ adult living.” Sophie laughed remembering that short stent in the apartment. 

-

The two ended up spending the evening chatting until Sams mom called requesting he come home. Sophie pushed aside that strange feeling of a caring mom and the fact he still lived with his mom, he helped her with his brother though, with his dad gone in the war. 

She looked at the clock, it was only 9, and her dry fridge was screaming at her. She decided a stop at the saloon wouldn’t be the worst idea. 

-

The dull roar of music and chatter filled the air. Sophie looked around, deciding to sit at the corner of the bar nearest the fireplace. A blue haired woman walked up to her, smiling brightly, her bubbly personality shining through. 

“You’re a new face!” She chirped. Sophie smiled, running her fingers into her blond curls. 

“I’m Sophie. I’m taking over the farm” 

“Emily! I live-“ 

“Oh! Just south of here right? Next to Sam? Your sister is Haley!” Emily took a step back smiling at her. 

“That’s right. I see you’ve heard of me.” Her laugh was contagious. 

“Nothing bad, at all! Alex is my best friend, so...” 

Emily smiled grabbing a glass and sitting it in-front of Sophie “what do you want? This ones on me.” 

Sophie stared at the taps, beer had never been her scene... “I’ll be honest, Em. Not really a beer drinker. I like sweet wine, or I like bourbon In my coke” the bartender chuckled turning around and poured a glass of white wine sitting it in front of her, and removing the glass she placed there before. 

“Your grandpa supplied us with that. It’s Starfruit. Our last bottle” Sophie smiled, nodding towards her.

“I’ll check and see what he has in the cellar, if there’s more I’ll gladly sell it to y’all” she said with a smile. The blue haired woman returning to work, letting her know to holler if she needed a refill. Sophie sat looking around as she sipped on her wine, suddenly wishing Alex was there to fill her in on The Who’s who. Almost directly in front of her, a man in a Joja jacket stood, working on his second beer since her arrival in the small bar. 

She waved Emily down for some of the pepper poppers she had earlier in the week on her lunch date with Alex. 

-

Shane honestly wasn’t sure why the new farm girl kept stealing glances his way, his thoughts muddied by the beer working his system, as he flagged Emily for another round. 

He watched as the blue haired woman dropped a tray of his favorite bar food down for the blonde haired woman, who wasted no time to pick up one and consume it whole. He watched her with furrowed brow, until she looked up to catch him staring. He quickly looked away, blood rushing to his cheeks. 

Then she did the thing. She slid over from one side of the corner to the other, closing herself in on him. 

“Want one?” She asked, he simply grunted a no thanks. Yet, she still smiled as she ate another, doing a little dance on the stool as she chewed. “You work for Joja?” She asked, this time not making eye contact with the man. 

“Unfortunately.” He started before quickly moving into his defensive state “why are you talking to me?”

She smiled at her plate before looking at him with a small laugh. “It’s a bar, silly. That’s like one of the core rules isn’t? Talking to strangers?” 

Shane grunted once more, this girls bubbly persona reminding him of the blue haired bar maid. “Not really my style.” He stated blankly, finishing off his fifth beer of the night, maybe his sixth. He wasn’t all that sure, or was he keeping track. 

The girl turned to him, facing him fully now. He knew the liquor in his system was taking over and he eyed the woman, up and down, catching himself stopping at her chest, before looking back up at her face. He knew better, than to let his mind wander like that. He knew not to get involved with the people in town, it was small and everyone talked, he hated that. Nothing was private. The new girl would learn that soon enough.

“I used to work for Joja too, I worked in corporate, dealt with the ordering systems for the stores.” She stated softly. “You a tunnelers fan?” She was brave, Shane thought, as she pulled aside the Joja emblem on his jacket to better see the number on the Gridball Jersey he wore. She was on her third glass of wine now

“Marcus Anderson, #2” she stated. 

“Most women aren’t into gridball like that, much less know players” he stated, a moment of liquid courage filling his system and sat on the stool beside her. 

“I know him pretty well” she stated. “I started cheering for them his first season. We were both fresh meat” Shane was confused with what she was saying, he must have had more than he thought, and just blurted a “what?” Out quickly. The girl laughed. 

“Surely you know the Tunneler girls right? Hottest gridball cheer team in the nation?” She asked, taking a sip of a mixed drink this time, as she had ran the bottle of wine out. “Did you see the game a couple seasons ago, that during halftime one of the high-fliers took a fall?”

Shane rapped his glass, his brain slowly trying to recall. “Yoba, the one where the girls on the bottom just took a step back and let that girl fall?” 

The blonde nodded, before turning in her stool a bit more to let light shine on the bright white scars of her sun kissed leg. “Those bitches took away every chance I had at becoming captain. 6 screws, and 2 rods later, my knee is fucked up but at least I can still walk” she smiled softly at him, and Shane was still processing, that not only was this girl the new farmer, but she cheered for his favorite gridball team. How had Alex not gotten ahold of this chick yet? 

Shane looked her over again. Her legs and arms were toned, her midsection was hidden by the shirt she wore, although it left no imagination to play with her breasts, cleavage was abundant. No doubt she was hot enough to cheer for them, but why the hell was she talking to a guy like him? 

And he asked her just that. 

She smiled, before shoving his shoulder softly, in a flirting manner, with a small laugh. 

“You’re cute” she stated as a response. Throwing him a bit off guard. While he exactly zero room to talk, she was drunk, the glass with what he assumed was bourbon did her in. “Walk me home? If it isn’t too far out of the way?” Shane stood up, without question, following her out of the bar as 1am flashed on his watch. 

-

Shane honestly wasn’t sure what exactly was going on. The girl had her arm wrapped around his was giggling on about how the farm had been a big undertaking but she was excited for a fresh start. She was comfortable. 

Shane on the other hand, was out of his element. The more he talked with her, he was able to withstand the bubbly demeanor. He stopped at the top step of her porch as she opened her door, tripping a bit on her way inside the door. Giggling she turned around when she realized he wasn’t directly behind her. Shane waved and muttered a goodbye and started to leave when he heard her whine. 

“You’re not going to come in?” 

He turned to look at the blonde woman and she was pouting. She was fucking pouting. 

“I should probably-“ He started to explain about getting home and she hit him with a whole ass statement he honestly didn’t expect to come from her. 

“I need a rebound, desperately. Come in, we can have some fun, and I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Yoba. It was definitely tempting. Shane couldn’t remember the last time he hooked up with someone. It had to have been over a year or so ago, in the city, and he was always nervous to bring people home, after he got custody of Jas. Honestly, it was probably the liquor talking, telling him it was a good idea cause he found himself inside her home. 

-  
Her lips tasted like honey mixed with bourbon. Shane thought, laying naked in her bed with her. Her small frame was laying next him, her head on his shoulder and she was snoring softly. 

It was only then that Shane realized he hadn’t even gotten her name. Did he tell her his? Still drunk he let himself slip into a deep slumber, enjoying the closeness of another human. 

-

Sophie woke the next morning to a pounding in her head. She sat up feeling her soft sheet hit her lap, she looked over to see the man she drug home last night, In a desperate attempt to put what she left behind in the city, behind her. 

She wasn’t one to normally, casually have sex for the hell of it, but she thought she’d try something new, and she’d be lying to herself if she didn’t tell herself she hadn’t enjoyed the reckless abandon of what she did last night. 

She heard a faint buzzing as she stood up out of her bed, searching quietly for her phone in the mess of clothes they threw on the floor, only to find his phone was the culprit of the noise. 

“Marnie” flashed on the screen   
**Shane, where are you?**

**I’m worried**

**Why didn’t you come home**

**I told Jas you left early for work, she missed you reading to her before bed last night**

**You need to spend time with her after work today**

He was married with a kid. That explained SO MUCH of his hesitation last night. A deep sigh left her lips before she slipped on clothes and crawled back into her bed to shake him awake. 

“Hey, Shane...” Sophie spoke softly, he stirred a bit, simply rolling over 

“Shane... Shane!” She finally shouted a bit. He shot up quickly confused by his surroundings, before catching eye contact with her. 

Yoba she was hot first thing in the morning too, was his second thought only after ‘where the hell am I’ before all of last nights events came flooding back in his brain. 

“Your wife’s blowing up your phone” she stated shortly, the demeanor of her presence having entirely changed from last night. “Your kid misses you. I should have let you go” she stated firmly before leaving her bedroom for the kitchen. 

Shane rubbed his temples as he processed the messages. Responding a quick sorry to Marnie and letting her know he was safe, although half tempted to call in to work from the raging headache he had. He really didn’t want to deal with Morris. 

Then all at once it him. What she had said before he left the room. He quickly scrambled to get dressed before finding the blonde women cooking some breakfast on her stove. 

“Hey, uh, that’s not what you think it is”

The woman didn’t turn, just kept shaking her skillet back and forth to flip the omelette that was cooking. 

“Marnie’s my aunt. She um, lets me rent a room from her. I got custody of my goddaughter back about a year ago and I couldn’t afford to stay in the city with her. Marnie let us move in with her, a few months ago, I don’t ever stay out, I don’t like to worry her or Jas too bad” Honestly Shane wasn’t sure why he was explaining. He didn’t owe her anything. All of last night was her idea. And the thought occurred once more that he still didn’t know her name. 

He watched as her body took pause, before plating the omelette and turning to face him. 

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” She asked, crossing her arms, Shane gulped a bit watching he cleavage move upward as her arms put pressure on her chest. Flashback of bare skin and her moans when he played with them caused he to readjust himself quickly. 

“We live in the smallest town in the Valley, why the hell would I lie about that” she lifted her arm up, to rub the back of her neck, her crop top showing off side boob, and a large bruise on her ribs. “Shit did I do that?” He asked. Confusion moved across her face before she looked down, consciously covering the bruise with her opposite hand before shaking her head. 

“Happened back in the city. It’s all good” she smiled at him before sauntering over to him. “But, anyway, I believe you.” She said with impish smile. Shane felt his eyes roll in addition to the smile on his face. “Want to... go for a round 2?” She smiled, walking fingers up his chest. 

Yoba, did he. If he was honest with himself sleeping with her the night before was some of the best sex he had ever had. She knew what she was doing and did everything with purpose and intent. She was hot and for some damned reason, she was really into him. And felt good, to be wanted. 

“I can’t miss work” he started. He felt her body press against his and her lips worked in his neck like he had the night before, letting out an exasperated grunt. She sucked on his neck for a moment before leaving him with a small nibble and pulling away. 

“Come over after you put your kid to bed then? You don’t have to stay the night again, but I had fun, and if you’re into it, I’d be up to do it again” she stated, fishing her hand into his pocket, and pulling out his phone. “Unlock it. Let me put my number in.” He did as he was told and watched her as she typed her number. “I’m going to send myself a text so I have your number too” she stated blankly. Shane nodded as she handed the phone back. 

“Sophie 🐥” he looked at the message she sent herself, a single green heart. 

-

His shift went By a lot quicker than he expected. Texting a bit with Sophie throughout the shift. It was mostly innocent, with a couple of winking emoji if the events of the night before got brought up.

Sam came in for his shift while Shane was on lunch. He was cordial with the younger guy, they both enjoyed giving Morris a run for his money and had bonded a sort of friendship over it. 

“You met the new farmer yet?” He asked casually, grabbing his mop and bucket, filling it up. 

“You could say that.” Shane responded, eyes not leaving his phone. She had sent him a picture of the sprouting turnips. 

“She used to be a pro cheerleader. Apparently Her and Alex are really good friends” 

Shane’s head shot up. “What?”

“Yeah, apparently their families go way back. She even had dinner with his family last night” 

She must have picked him up after, remembering her using the word rebound, suddenly wondering if it was Alex she was rebounding from. Shane nodded quietly, processing the information. As Sam left to mop the floors before Joja closed for the evening. Shane sent a quick text to Sophie, unsure of and ignoring the jealousy he felt rising in his chest. 

**can I still see u tonite?**

-

Sophie read the text quickly, leaning her pickaxe against her leg. The stone and boulders were he least favorite thing to clear off the farm, she responded with a quick of course and a winking emoji and went back to swinging her pickaxe.


	3. Moral crisis

Shane stepped inside the house, peeking around the corner seeing Jas playing with her dolls in her room.

“Uncle Shane! Come play with me!” She yelled. Jas tugged on his heart strings in ways he didn’t know possible. He kicked his shoes off, placing them by the door and headed to her room.

“What are we playing kiddo?” He asked, listening to her extensive dolls stories and what was going on so he could play. She rambled for awhile before handing him “the dad” to play.

They played together for a bit before Marnie yelled it was super time. Shane swooped Jas up, taking her to the bathroom to wash their hands so they could eat.

Marnie had made lasagna, and honestly Shane hadn’t spoken to her since texting her an apology this morning.

“Miss. Penny worked on our math skills today, I’m a lot better than Vincent is.” Jas announced as she took a bite of her garlic bread.

Shane chuckled at her, remembering her mother having excelled at math before the accident.

After super Shane had Jas go bathe and get ready for bed, singing a song while she brushed her teeth, and brushing her hair while the settled in for a movie in her room.

She had become obsessed with this movie about singing trolls, Shane was almost sure he could quote the whole thing, they watched it together every night. Shane sent a text to Sophie, Jas wrapped in his arms, tell her he’d be there in maybe an hour or so as the movie approached the end.

“Who’s Sophie?” Jas asked, innocently, turning to look at him. Shane choked on his on spit a bit, clearing his throat.

“The new farmer, she asked me for help with something so I’m going to help her for a bit” Shane thought on his feet, hoping Jas wouldn’t push the envelope any further.

“That’s nice of you, uncle Shane. I tried telling Vincent you’re nice but he swears you’re always grumpy.” Jas yawned, snuggling in closer as the credits rolled. “Read me a chapter so I can go to bed and you can go help Ms. Sophie.”

Shane picked up her book, Matilda, and he turned to chapter 13.

-

Shame tip toed out of Jas’ bedroom, closing the door softly behind him.

Marnie sat on the couch flipping through TV channels, making eye contact with Shane. “What are you helping Ms. Sophie with this late?”

Shane cleated his throat, not really wanting to tell his aunt the truth. “She asked me at the bar yesterday if I’d help her tackle cleaning out the cellar for the saloon. She said it’s a big project and can’t handle it on her own” he stated, recalling Sophie’s and Emily’s conversation at the saloon last night.

Marnie nodded, simply stating ‘be safe’ as he left. She knew he was lying, but let it go for sake of the argument.

-

Shane had taken a couple shots from his flask on his walk up to the farm, the voices in his sober brain telling him she was just playing some nasty trick on him, that she didn’t actually enjoy sleeping with him. Each negative though required another shot from the dark bourbon that filled his glass.

He rapped on her door, and heard her yell come on in.

He closed the door behind him and kicked his shoes off at the door, beside three different pairs of hers, wondering suddenly why a farmer would need so many pairs of shoes.

“I’m back here!” Her voice came from her room. A light illuminating from the bathroom, Shane carefully walked over and stood in the door way.

Sophie stood there, spraying a mist onto her face. Once she was satisfied she had spritzed enough of whatever the hell that was she through it a large bag on the counter, closed it and placed it under the sink. She was wearing nothing but a little towel, tucked in a corner and when she placed the makeup bag under her sink, she exposed her entire ass to him, and the only thing Shane could think was how damn hot she was.

Her hair was pulled back into a small ponytail small ringlets having popped out in a few places, framing her face. She turned to face him before giggling at the pink tint to his cheeks. “You got here a bit quicker than I expected...” she started her voice turning sultry. “But I guess that saves from having to deal with what outfit I’m going to wear to impress you” Shane took steps back, her stepping forward each time before he was sitting on the edge of her queen sized bed.

“You don’t need to impress me” Shane started. He looked over her entire face of makeup, she was gorgeous, and how he wound up in this... whatever this was, was beyond him. He was glad it was happening if for the simple fact he was a man with needs, that weren’t being met for a long time, and over night this girl was throwing herself at him, she was now straddling him, he could feel the warmth of her womanhood through his pants, making him harder by the second.

Instinctively, he ran his hands down her body, laying them on her hips, giving them a gentle squeeze, causing her to move her hips and add friction to the situation in his pants.

“I like to impress the guys I sleep with. Keeps y’all interested.” She growled before she nibbled on his earlobe.

That statement sat oddly with Shane, but instead of keeping his mouth shut, he asked her point blank “guys like Alex? how many guys are you sleeping with?”

What he didn’t expect was to her let out an entire laugh, one of those deep from your belly as she laid her head on his shoulder. She pulled back and looked into his blue blue eyes. Her green ones still a fit with laughter. He could feel Sophie fiddling with the hair on the back of his head.

“It really doesn’t take rumors long to start spilling out in this town at all” she moved one hand forward and rested it on his cheek, leaning in to kiss him. He noted that her lips still tasted like honey, even without the bourbon present. She pulled back, looking deep into his eyes once again. “Alex and I have slept together.” She started, and Shane could again feel the jealousy broil in his stomach along with the feelings of self hatred. Cause this was just sex for her, and for him too, he supposed. They never said they’d be anything more. “But, it was a long time ago, we dated for a really short stent in high school, when we lived together... and I tried to get Sam to sleep with me, but the poor guy is like an innocent puppy dog.... and I’m not looking for anything serious. I just got out of something, and I’m really not looking to go back to that.”

Shane took in her words, letting them wash over himself with a wave of relief. “But if you’re not up for something casual like this, we don’t have to keep sleeping together. I need friends outside of Alex and I’m completely willing to just be friends.” He felt her hands sliding down his chest, her eyes soft and careful not to trudge on any unwanted territory.

“No, I’m okay with this. I was just wondering, my brain let it slip out before I could stop it.” She giggled resting her head into the crook of his neck, a pause before she took a nip and looked back at him playfully.

“I’m so glad, cause if this time is as much fun as the last, I might have been lying about just being friends part.”

Shane was relieved that she too had actually enjoyed their encounter the night before. Enough that she actually said it aloud and it gave Shane some confidence. He quickly flipped her so that he was hovering over top of her before he let his lips come crashing down to hers.

-

If Shane could pick a perfect after sex pillow talk, it’d be this. She had turned on the game and she let herself cuddle into him. His fingers grazing her arm gently, as they talked sports and players and she’d add in what she knew if she knew them personally. The fact he was sleeping with a tunnelers girl still blew his mind. There was a time when Shane considered himself attractive. Back when he was young, in high school, and his broad shoulders had been build for gridball. But now? He considered himself washed up with a dad bod, and he honestly couldn’t understand how she found him fun to sleep with. Like, her choosing to sleep with him two days in a row had to be some kind of fluke. She looked down at her phone, and Shane took notice of an old cheer photo on her lock screen, and also the time. It was a little passed 11.

“I gotta be getting home. Aunt Marnie will worry herself sick.” He didn’t move with his comment though, simply let her weight still lay beside him and enjoy the peacefulness of the moment

“Okay. I guess that’s fair.” she turned to look up at him, before placing a light kiss on his chin, before getting up out of bed. He watched her body as she stretched, eyeballing every curve. He enjoyed her body so much more than he’d like to admit, especially now, knowing what it felt like underneath, and on top of him. He could feel himself harden and didn’t even wonder if he should hide it from her, she turned almost as quickly, noticing what was happening and she laughed before crawling back up the bed in all fours. “But maybe another round on me before you go?”

-

Shane’s walk home a little after midnight was quiet. They didn’t have any cuddles or pillow talk after this time. Just simply exchanged goodbyes and he let himself out.

When he walked inside he wasn’t expecting to see marnie still awake, and she certainly wasn’t expecting him to still be practically sober. “How’d things go at Sophie’s” he simply grunted a fine before walking to his room for the evening. She’d be disappointed in what he was doing if she knew. He’d always been respectful of women, and sleeping with one without strings would be so high on Marnie’s list of no’s. He plugged his phone in and sat in on his side table, noticing a notification from “Sophie 🐥”  
 **I’ve had a lot of fun with you the past couple nights, I’m down whenever you are**

He felt a smile creep on his face before he responded back.  
 **need me to come back? 😉**

And then chuckled at her response before drifting off to sleep.

**u wore me out. Tomorrow?**

-

The week went on essentially that same way until Saturday rolled around. It was the egg festival. And Shane was a little surprised to see Sophie enter the festival with who he assumed was her family, though they didn’t, match all that well. Neither Sebastians family.

“Shane!” He heard her voice call as she walked up on him. “Did your chickens lay all the eggs for today?” Shane nodded, finding himself feeling a bit awkward with her family near by, she turned to the older man, he realized was her dad, mentioning that Shane was Marnie’s Nephew.

“No way! Is Marnie around? I haven’t seen her since we were teens!” He added excitedly

“Todd?” Marnie’s voice rang from behind she had been simply hidden, talking to Mayor Lewis.

The man hugged his aunt telling her she hadn’t changed a bit, and surprisingly she asked how his wife was and mentioned she was spending the egg festival with their other son who was having some issues.

“This is my brother Samuel, and his wife Briana.” Sophie introduces, “Shane’s my first friend here in the valley” Shane shook hands with her brother, as they kindly exchanged pleasantries. Maylor Lewis cleared his throat as he announced that egg hunt was about to begin.

Sophie stood in a semi circle with the two kids, Sam, and two other girls she had only met in passing, Abigail and Maru.

She heard The little girl, who she assumed was Jas, she looked just like Shane, whisper to who she assumed was Sams little brother about how they never stand a chance against Abby. Sophie smiled working up a plan in her brain brain to help the kiddos out. She followed closely to jas, dropping extra eggs in her basket until the Whistle blew.

Standing back around Sophie caught Shane’s eye, sending a soft wink his way and nodding down to Jas.

“What an upset! This year Jas has won the egg hunt with 10 eggs. The little girl jumped up and down excited as she won a straw hat, running up to Shane to show him.

“You look great kiddo, good job.” Jas beamed and danced around as Sophie approached, getting down on her level.

“You totally knocked everyone’s socks off, Jas.”

“Thank you Ms. Sophie. I’m so excited, I’ve never won before!” Sophie patted the hat on the girl, telling her good job. Shane watched as Alex ran to catch up with Sophie and her family, waiting for his grandparents, and Haley and Emily to come along as well. Shane guessed they were all having dinner at the farm house, the familiar feeling of jealousy rising in his chest. Or maybe it was just heartburn. He was going to put it off as that for now, as he watched her link arms with Alex and giggle Haley’s way, who was on his other arm.

-

The day after the festival, and a week after their fling had began, he woke up to a knocking on his front door. He waited for marnie to answer it before he realized she might be at church with Jas. He huffed, hungover, and threw himself out of bed to get the door.

To his surprise, Sophie stood there, looking cute as ever. She was wearing her signature jean shorts and a crop top.

“Oh hey! I was actually looking to talk to marnie, Robin just finished fixing up one of the coops and I need some chickadees to put in it” she said excitedly. Shane smiled at her before shaking his head.

“She’s not here, she goes to church on Sunday’s and I think she took Jas with her” Shane spoke.

“I didn’t know we have a church here! I listen in to my old churches pod-“

“I don’t really believe in all that” Shane interrupted to let her inside. It made him laugh that she took her shoes off at the door the way she does when she’s at home.

“So, you’re here alone?” She looked up at him curiously, and he nodded, wondering if she was hinting toward what he thought. They had slept together every night for the past week, aside from yesterday, And they exchanged pretty risqué texts in the night. “Do you want to... ya know” she smiled, closing in on him, but noticed his wavering discretions. “Or if you don’t want to play with me, you can just take me to play with the baby chickens”

Shane chuckled, looking at the clock up on the wall. “We have about an hour....”

Sophie didn’t waste time finding her lips to his, and Shane wasted no time taking her to his room.

-

The two of them were tangled up in his bed, laughing about life, and the look on Abigails face the day before, when the front door opened and closed loudly. Shane jumped quick, practically pushing Sophie off of him.

“Shit, get dressed” he quickly added locking his door in the Knick of time before a tiny handle jiggled his door knob. He tossed Sophie’s clothes at her, while dressing himself, smelling a shirt off the floor before throwing it on.

“Uncle shaneeeeee, what’re you doing!” A little voice yelled out behind the door. Sophie chuckled softly before whispering ‘uncle shaneeee’ in a mocking tone in his ear, leaving him a cold chill in his spine.

Sophie unlocked the door, and opened it softly, not to make the girl fall straight in if she opened it too quickly. “Oh. Ms. Sophie, what are you doing in uncle Shane’s room?” Sophie chuckled, running her hand through one of Jas’ ponytails.

“We were watching the gridball game until you guys got back. I need help picking out some chicks” Jas’ face lit up, grabbing Sophie’s hand and dragging her to the door in the kitchen that leads out to the barn.

“Uncle Shane should let you have one of his! They’re so pretty” Sophie looked back at Shane who was following behind and had some harsh whispers with Marnie. Probably about her, but she was really too caught up in Jas’ excitement to care. Leaving Sophie in the barn, Shane closed the door behind him. “Marnie’s not too happy, she knows” Shane whispered.

“She knows?” Sophie asked, watching Jas’ dress wiggle as she chased a small chick around.

“What we were doing. I’m not all that good at lying to her...” he rubbed the back of his neck and Jas came running up, a little blue chicken in hand. “Look!”

Shane watched as Sophie gently pat the small chicken in her hands. “You bred these?” She looked up at him, with her gentle eyes.

Shane nodded “I uh, wanted something special to be able to pass on to Jas... I’ve been teaching her how to care for them”

“I’m really good at it too” he watched as Sophie sat down with Jas and listened carefully as she explained what the farmer would need to do to care for the chicks.

It warmed his heart to watch Sophie with Jas. Not that he’d admit it to her. They were really nothing more than fuck buddies at this point, and that’s how they both preferred it.

-

Sophie bought her four chicks and Shane helped her take them home. With warning from Marnie not to be gone too long, audible enough for Sophie to hear.

“She doesn’t like me” Sophie spoke holding the straps of her back pack as she led Shane to the coop.

“She doesn’t like that I’ve been spending so much time with you, over Jas.” Sophie stopped at that comment, turning to Shane.

“I thought you weren’t coming over until after she was asleep at night? And if Marnie’s home anyway what’s it matter?” Shane sighed. Sitting the box of chicks at his feet rubbing his neck.

“Thursday night, before I made it home, Jas woke up wanting me. Marnie had a hard time calming her down, she had a nightmare I think.” Shane looked up to see Sophie staring at her feet.

“I get it shane, I always wanted my daddy too when I had a nightmare when I was little like that. Maybe we only get together a couple nights a week, I know it sucks but...” Shane grabbed Sophie’s hand as she had turned to continue walking.

“I’m not her dad” Shane stated. Sophie shook her head turning on her heel.

“Not biologically, but in every way It matters I bet.” Shane kept a hold of her hand as she talked. “I bet you read her stories, and look for monsters when she’s scared. I know you’ve watched Trolls about 700 times with her this past week alone. I bet you have some silly bedtime routine to get to her bed. You cook breakfast for her on mornings marnies too busy and drop her with Penny on days she has school when you’re not working. You love her unconditionally.” Shane stared at the woman in front of him still, wondering how she knew so intimately the things he did for Jas, never having told her or witnessed it. “That’s what good daddies do. You might not feel like it, but you are a good dad.” Sophie gently rubbed her thumb against his. Knocking him out of his trance. “Aaaaaaaaand single dads might be my kryptonite” Sophie giggled pulling her hand from his grasp and headed to barn.

The couple got the chicks settled, Shane gave her some pointers on how to help the chicks acclimate to their new environment before heading back to the ranch.

-

Sophie had invited Alex over to hang out and watch the game from earlier that day. Alex showed up with pizza from the bar and the two settled in on her couch to watch.

“Can I talk to you about something?” She started as both of them cringed at a tackle a guy took on the screen.

“Always, what’s up, Soph?”

“I’ve been having a... uh.... I don’t know, fucktationship? With someone in town.”

Alex snorted at her choice of words. “So you found your rebound.” Sophie nodded. Grabbing another slice of pizza from the box.

“But I’m kinda worry I might be having a negative impact on his personal life, but Yoba Alex, the sex is so good.”

“So you’re having a moral crisis?”

Sophie nodded picking up her phone and smiling at the screen before typing back a quick response.

“So who is it?” Alex asked, taking a sip of his soda.

“Shane.”

Honestly Alex was a bit shocked, and didn’t hide his expression on his face.

“What?”

“Shane’s trouble. He’s nothing but a drunk.”

Sophie shook her head In disagreement “he hasn’t been drunk most nights we’ve slept together. Only really that first night...” her phone distracted her from her statement. Sitting it facedown on the table after responding. “He’s really sweet, believe it or not, and he’s a good dad. And I don’t want to come between him and his daughter, but Yoba, Alex I could fuck that man all day every day.”

“Soph, TMI. Seriously. I can’t imagine that he’s that good” Sophie laughed winking at Alex before informing he was the best she’s ever had, and Alex couldn’t help but feel a bit offended by that.

“Oh, come on. I’m sure you’re better now, but like, it’s not a struggle for me to get there, with him, ya know? I’m having multiple orgasams in one session, like, I’m so fucking satisfied.” Alex took a deep sigh, watching as she picked up her phone once more.

“Is that him?” He asked pulling her phone from her hand. And scanning their messages.

**  
Nm, watching trolls, again.**

**Can you quote the movie yet?**

**Oh, yeah.**

**Wish I could see you tonight.**

**Same. 💯**

**Let me know when you’re  
alone and get her to bed 😩**

**Should be here soon. Wyd?**

**Watching the game with  
** **Alex. Missing you 🍆**

Alex was honestly afraid to scroll any further, not wanting to catch sight of Shane’s dick displayed on her phone. He tossed Sophie’s phone back at her. “You’re gross.”

“You don’t sext with Haley?” Sophie asked Alex shook his head. “Well it works for me” she stated, closing the box as the game came to a roaring finish. Tunnelers 32-0, it was a blowout. “Do you think you could come help me out tomorrow on the farm? I actually really want to tackle cleaning the cellar.”

Alex agreed with a simple ‘sure’ before hugging his friend goodnight leaving her to her antics.


	4. Happy birthday

Sophie took a deep breath, she woke up in a cold sweat, having had a nightmare about her ex. She shuffled out of bed locking the windows and doors. 

It’d almost been a month now since she left, but even though he’d never been out to the farm, was still worried he’d come after her, looking at the calander on her kitchen wall that robin had given her, pausing over “Shanes birthday” written on that days square. 

She hadn’t seen him all week, except for tonight at the bar. But they hadn’t slept together since marnie figures out what was going on. Sophie sent a text to Shane, knowing he’d probably sleep through it, then decided to call him. 

They hadn’t ever spoke on the phone before, but relief washed over her as she heard Shane answer. He sounded cute when he was tired. 

“I... um, I don’t know why I’m calling actually, I’m sorry” she started to decide against but heard him say ‘wait’ on the other side. She heard his bed creak “what’s going on Soph? You okay?” 

Sophie took a deep breath, aside from her father, she hadn’t told anyone about Nick and she needed it off of her chest. Alex would hunt him down and kill him, and that was the sole reason she called Shane. 

“Can I tell you about my ex?” 

She heard him breath into the phone. “The serious thing you just got out of?” 

At first she nodded, expecting him to hear her brain rattle she supposed before quietly saying “yeah” 

“Go on”

Sophie took a second to gather her thoughts before laying out the story. 

“His name’s Nick, and we’d been together for about 4 years before I called it off... I should have broke it off long before that. He um, he’d hit me, a lot-“

“What? Soph-“

“Shane, just listen please. That bruise you saw on my ribs was from him. He hit me and when I fell, kicked me I don’t even know how many times... cause I suggested we move out here and start a family...” Sophie felt the warm tears pooling in her eyes as she took a staggered breath and continued. “He accused me of just wanting to be near Alex, and when I denied that he just got even more angry. It happened over everything... like one time, I just over cooked the turkey and he went on an hour long triad about how dry it was, and flipped our table, ruining the carpet, and dinner... he broke my favorite wine glasses and threw them against the wall...”

“You know none of that is your fault right, Sophie?” Shane’s voice was strong over the phone. 

“I do now. But then... I don’t know, Shane I’m so scared he’s going to find me, I keep having these dreams...”

“He’s not going to hurt you anymore, Sophie.”

“You don’t know that, Shane-“

“Sophie. I swear to you, I will not let him lay another finger on you, neither would Alex. We both care about you too much.”

Sophie felt her heart flutter. “You care about me?” She heard Shane let out a small chuckle. 

“Sophie, this whole sleeping together without strings has been fun. A lot fun. But no, despite my hard outward appearance I can’t sleep with someone for almost a month and not care about them. I’m not built that way.” 

Sophie caught herself smiling, and felt her cheeks flush. She looked at the clock above her stove. It was a little passed 3am. “Want to come over? I could use the company, I don’t think i can fall back to sleep.” 

He let out a deep sigh, debating whether he should or not, ultimately telling her to give him 20 minutes. 

-

Shane hung up with Sophie, slipping some shorts on and his Joja jacket, before writing a note to marnie. 

“Went to check on Sophie, she called me scared. I’ll explain later” before leaving. 

Sophie was on the front porch waiting for him when he got there, cuddled into a Joja hoodie herself. He popped open the door nodding for her to come on and she scurried in behind him with bare feet. He closed the door and felt small, but strong arms wrap around his waist and she laid her head on his back, he could hear her mutter a faint “thank you” into his back. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Soph. If you need me, I’ll be here.” She let him turn so she was now hugging him normally, her face buried in his chest. She was crying. He could feel her tears soaking in his shirt. He started rubbing her head, making gentle shushing noises as he stood there and held her. He wondered if she could feel his heart pounding. He didn’t want to admit he’d really started falling for her, because she wasn’t looking for a relationship and he completely understood why, but it took a lot of resistance to not tip her chin back and kiss her. And not in the lustful way every kiss they’d shared up to this point had been. By that needing type of kiss with passion and love behind it. 

Sophie finally stopped crying after a few minutes, pulling away and drying her eyes on her sleeve. Her green eyes were blood shot, making their color stand out more. And like those times before, When he couldn’t keep his mouth shut words started spilling out. “You’re so damn beautiful, Sophie” 

She laughed. Shaking her head and pushing him. “You need new eyes. I’m a snotty wreck” she started walking away before he grabbed her in a hug from behind. He was completely acting on instinct, or maybe it was the lack of sleep, but mostly it was probably the alcohol racing through his system. 

“You, are beautiful. Without makeup, crying, whatever. You need to know that.” He turned her, taking his thumb and whipping away a stray tear on his cheek before he leaned down to kiss her. 

He caught her off guard, because it took her just a second to relax into him and wrap her arms around his neck. He moved his hand down and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked back to her bedroom before gently laying her on the bed. 

Usually when they engaged in sexual activities, she was strong in lead but tonight was different then the past times. She let Shane lead every move. Not once did she try to take over. Shane found it hot that she gave over completely, and even hotter when she moaned his name softly as he bit on that tender part of her collarbone that caused her to buck her hips against him, searching for relief. 

However, unlike the past times, when the time came and he popped open her bedside table, looking for protection he found nothing, but instead of stopping him, she told him to go on. “I need you, please” she asked him softly, arms still wrapped around his neck, and placing soft kisses on his jaw

Shane obliged against his better judgment, but he had to admit, it felt physically better, and he felt more connected to her without it. 

He kissed her neck and collarbone as he pumped in and out of her, her soft moans of his name filling the air, her legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer in, but what he didn’t expect, was when she orgasamed, moaning his name and digging her nails in his back, he released himself inside of her, and dropped his wait on top of her, breathing heavily. She rubbed his head as they laid there, suddenly worries filling Shane that he didn’t feel right asking about in this perfect moment with her, he didn’t want to ruin their first time making love, with anything like that, but it was like she could read his mind. 

“I’m on a pill. Just, so you know.” She stated, him simply nodding in response. “Happy birthday” she stated softly. Kissing the top of his head. 

“How did you-“ 

“Robin gave me a calendar, like the one they keep on the bulletin board outside of pierres.” She stated softly. He nodded, and the two drifted off to sleep together. 

-

The next morning, well later that same morning really, Sophie tip toed out of bed, and made a phone call to marnie while she cooked. 

“Yeah, I’m glad he left a note. My ex... um, was abusive. And for the first time since I moved in I didn’t feel all that comfortable being alone... uh-uh. Shane’s great.... why don’t you bring Jas and come on over? I know it’s his birthday. I’m making a big breakfast... uh, yeah, I just want to surprise him... he’s still asleep... okay, see you both soon.” 

Sophie started plating food when we felt arms wrap around her. “That’s a lot of food” 

“Marnie and Jas and are coming over. I didn’t expect you to get up so soon.” Sophie stated looking at him with a smile. “Go get dressed, birthday boy” 

-

Breakfast was quiet, except for Jas squealing about getting to visit Ms. Sophie’s. She liked things that were out of the norm for her routine.

“Are you two going to get married.” 

Shane choked on his glass of milk, and Marnie let out a laugh. Sophie simply looked between the other adults and then Jas who saw her question as nothing but innocent. 

Sophie looked across the table to Jas and decided to answer her question. “Jas, as lucky as I would be to marry your uncle, typically people date for a bit for they get married. Sometimes a really long time. I dated a guy for 4 years and didn’t even marry him” Jas’ jaw dropped at the amount of time I told her I dated someone for “and your uncle and I aren’t even boyfriend/girlfriend so I don’t think we’re going to get married” Jas’ face turned Solemn and Sophie quickly back tracked to try and make her feel better “that doesn’t mean we won’t be or anything, don’t be sad!” 

Shane had softly kicked her shin, telling her to be quiet. “You’re the number one lady in my life, kid. I don’t need a girlfriend.” Shane ruffled her hair and Jas sighed. 

“My mom and dad were married,” Jas started poking at her pancake. “And you’re my dad now...”

“I’m not ever going to replace your dad, kid” Sophie suddenly felt out of place in the conversation. Jas starting to cry. 

“You don’t... want to be my dad?”

“I didn’t say t-“ before he could finish, Jas took off running out the door. Shane got up to follow her. 

“Shane, can I... talk to her first?” Shane rubbed his temple pointing towards the door. Sopie ran out and found Jas In the coop with the baby chicks. “Jazzy. Can I come in?” Jas nodded softly sniffling and wiped her nose with her arm. 

Sophie sat down next to the girl with out saying much at first, deciding to let her choose to talk first. “I miss my daddy... and I wish uncle Shane wanted to be my daddy.”

-

Shane stood outside the barn, listening to Jas talk to Sophie. 

“I don’t think it’s that Shane doesn’t want to be your daddy” Sophie started. “I think your uncle Shane is still comparing himself to your real dad”

“But he’s not coming back. And I don’t have a mommy... and it all really makes me sad” 

Sophie side, pulling the small girl into her lap. 

“Sometimes, having just one parent is okay too... my mommy was really mean to me... and then I somehow ended up dating a guy who was really mean to me, and I told him that I’d married him. That was big mistake, and once I realized that I ended up here.”

“How was your mommy mean?” Jas asked, snuggling in close to Sophie’s chest. 

“Well, you know how mommy’s brush your hair, and play dress up, and rub your belly when it hurts-“

“And bring you soup” has added. Sophie nodded with a small giggle. 

“And bring you soup. My mommy never did any of that and she’d say some very mean things and made me very sad.” 

“Uncle Shane does those things for me now, and aunt marnie” Sophie giggled. 

“It’s okay to miss your mommy and daddy, you know.”

“I just want a real daddy again, and a mommy”

“Jazzy, one day your uncle Shane will find a girl who will be so lucky to marry him, and then you’ll have a mommy again. Until then, if you ever need a mommy in the mean time, I’ll gladly stand in. You’re a lucky little girl, you have so many people who love you.”

By this time, Shane was leaning against the door frame watching Sophie speak with Jas. Watching them laugh and giggle together watching the chicks run around 

“Come here kid, I think aunt marnie is ready to go home.” Sophie turned quickly at Shane’s voice smiling at him. Jas ran up to him and grabbed his hand tugging Him to come along. Sophie waved goodbye to the family as they left her farm and she went back inside to clean up.


	5. The flower dance

A few days had passed since Shane’s birthday, and the couple had been busy, so they had only chatted through text. But today was the flower dance.

Sophie pulled down the traditional white dress she hadn’t wore in ages. Junior year of high school. Her and Alex danced together and she was crowned flower queen. She remembered the day fondly, not so caught up in those competitions now. 

It still fit. Sophie twirled in her mirror, checking herself over. She finished her makeup, applying her setting spray before slipping on her heels at the door and placing heel protectors to stop her from sinking into the ground, a trick she learned from her time as a tunneler. 

The walk to festival was peaceful and on the way she managed to meet up with Alex and Haley, who had been the crowned queen her last 5 years in the valley. 

Walking in the festival was as she remembered. Buckets and planters of flowers everywhere and the typical potluck of food. Haley and Alex went in their way to the dance area so Haley could get all her practice in and Sophie made her way to the buffet. 

“Ms. Sophieeeeee” Jas’ little voice yelled from behind Shane’s legs, she was pushing him towards her and Marnie was giggling as she broke off to go speak with Lewis. 

“Hey you two, aren’t you looking pretty today, Jas” Sophie knelt down time get on Jas’ level. She was wearing a white poofy dress. “I think you might still be a little small to participate though.” 

Jas’ giggle filled the air as she came out to give Sophie a hug.

Shane cleared his throat and has pulled him down to whisper something in his ear before she took off running to find Vincent. 

“I’d love to have half that energy” Sophie mentioned before grabbing a bite of Jello. 

“You were a cheerleader” Shane retorted, reaching around her to grab a bite of something himself. 

“Were is the incredibly important word in that sentence.” Sophie giggled, bumping her shoulder into Shane’s. Shane smiled at her noticing her sudden gain in Height and leaned back to peek at her feet to notice the heels. 

“You should always wear a cute pair of heels with a dress to events as such” Sophie responded to the look of confusion from Shane. 

“Aren’t you going to sink in the ground?” Sophie shook her head, explaining the caps on her heels. 

“Not that it matters anyway, I probably won’t be dancing anyways.” Shane stopped, not looking at her but simply questioning her statement. “I’m still new here, everyone has the person they’ve been dancing with for years. You know Haley’s won flower queen the last 5 years, each time dancing with Alex. I can’t take him from her” 

“What if you dance with me?” Sophie was taken aback by Shane’s question. they had kept every aspect of their.... whatever they had going, on the downlow. 

“Wouldn’t that, cause people to talk?” Sophie searched Shane’s face, who still was staring at the food instead of looking at her. “I mean, I don’t care, I’ve had my personal buisness thrown around in magazines and gossip shows. But you’ve made it clear you don’t like how they talk” Sophie looked down, twirling her thumbs, her press on nails reflecting light from the sun. 

“I don’t care. I have to participate anyway, and we’re both new to town. I moved in last summer...” Shane stated, taking a bite of something. 

“Okay, if you want too, I’d love to dance with you.” Sophie smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder just for a brief minute.

“You know the town sees me as a drunk...” Sophie looked at him again, this time without a word of response, simply a shrug. “You don’t care?”

Sophie shook her head, glancing towards Alex. “You can google my name and find a million rumors and about 18 variations of that famous fall...” Shane finally took the time to look at her, now that she wasn’t staring back at him. His heart didn’t race as fast that way. “If I can handle what a thousand strangers say about me, why would I care about what 30 acquaintances think about someone I’m just sleeping with?”

It was Shane’s turn to shrug. He watched as Sophie excused herself walking to Alex and say something, his eyes catching Shane’s for a moment. Then watching as his granny motioned for Alex and Sophie to move closer for a photo. Shane watched as the took that typical couple position, Alex’s hand on the small of her back and her dantily placed on his chest. Winning smiles. Shane couldn’t help but notice how they looked like the two of the fit together. Then he was a bit surprised when Sophie grabbed Haley who was stewing about the two of them posing together. And pointed to Evelyn, Shane watched as Haley’s grown turned to a smile and the girls smiled together as the camera flashed. Emily ran in from the other side, hugging her sister. Then what he didn’t expect Sophie pulled away from Haley and waved him over. 

“Take a picture with me” she smiled grabbing his hand and placing it on the small of her back. 

Evelyn peaked from around the camera telling Shane to smile, so he looked at Sophie, and let the smile happen, she looked at granny Evelyn before smiling up at him. 

“Ms. Sophie!!” Jas’ voice carried as she ran up, reaching for Shane to pick her up. “I want to be in the picture too.” Shane lifted Jas up, sitting her on his hip, and Sophie giggled tickling Jas’ stomach before turning to smile at the flashing of the camera. 

“Okay, if all our participants of the flower dance will gather” Lewis announced over the speakers. 

The group of young adults gathered and began the old traditional dance of the valley. Haley was crowned flower queen, 6th year in a row, and the evening of dancing continued. 

Once 9pm rolled around, Lewis announced a final dance and a slow song started playing. Sophie stood and held her hand out to Shane who just stared. “Come on, dance with me one more time? Please?” Shane rolled his eyes and smirked, standing and offering his arm to walk her to the dancing area. 

Sophie didn’t waste time wrapping her arms around his neck. With the heels, she was only a couple inches shorter than him. They laughed about a moment with Jas earlier in the day and Sophie’s heart raced in her chest. It’s been a long time, honestly, since she had caught feelings for anyone, and she certainly hadn’t meant for Shane to be the receptor, but like Alex told her she could only sleep with him without strings for so long before feelings would start to bubble to the surface. 

Shane tucked a piece of hair out of her face. “I don’t think I, um, mentioned how beautiful you looked today” Sophie’s stomach flipped, feeling her cheeks catch heat to them, before telling Shane that he cleaned up really nicely, and he looked rather handsome himself. 

Then, surprisingly to her, he leaned in and kissed her, right there in the dance floor, softly. He pulled away all too quickly, in Sophie’s opinion. Leaving her breathless and wanting to taste his lips once again. The music was dying down and people were starting to disperse. Marnie walked up holding a sleeping Jas in her arms. 

“Shane, honey, I’m going to take Jas home and get her to bed, should I expect you home tonight?” 

Shane didn’t say anything at first, looking from marnie and then to Sophie. Sophie just shrugged, Shane turned back to marnie saying he’d be home after work tomorrow. Marnie smiled and walked off with Jas. 

“So, I guess you’re wanting to come home with me tonight then?” Sophie chuckled, Shane’s cheeks flushing a bit for a moment. “You know you’re welcome anytime” she smiled, leaning up to kiss his check. 

“Come on” 

-

The couple held hands as the walked back to the farm. Sophie didn’t really know what to call what was happening between them. All she knew was that it was light and fun, and gave her butterflies she hadn’t felt in a long time. Shane was quiet about it too, the couple didn’t really talk About their relationship, just every other aspect of life. 

Walking into the house Sophie kicked her heels off at the door dropping almost 5 inches. 

“Was kinda hoping you’d leave those on; they made your ass look really nice” Shane’s voice echoed in her ears, and Sophie grinned shoving him softly. 

“You look really handsome in that suit.” Shane took Sophie by surprise pulling her in by her waist and kissing her. 

-

They always wound up tangled together, naked in her bed. Shane watched her sleep. She looked peaceful wrapped up in the sheet of her bed, cuddled into his chest. Shane placed a gentle kiss on top of her head as he flipped through channels on her television, settling for the queen of sauce. 

“Babe?” Sophie’s voice was soft, and Shane was completely sure if she awake or talking to him. She adjusted a little bit. Laying her chin on her hand, looking at him. “You ignoring me now?” Shane let out a hitched breath. 

“Since when do you call me babe?” He asked. She shrugged softly. 

“I, um, just thought I’d try it out... but I won’t if it bothers-“

“It doesn’t bother me, Soph. It’s just been a really long time” 

Sophie cuddled back in, placing a kiss in the crook of his “tell me about her” 

Shane wasn’t sure what to say, so he stayed quiet watching the queen of sauce sautéing some vegetables. He felt Sophie’s lips placing kisses on his neck. A soft moan escaping his throat, and then he could feel her smile. 

“I told you about nick. Tell me about her.”

“Her, who? Sophie.”

“The last girl who called you babe” 

Shane sighed sitting up against her bed frame. 

“ you really want to know?”  
Sophie nodded, sitting up and bare chest exposed. 

“Her name was Elizabeth” Shane started “Beth. We dated for a few years, she was a good friend of Jas’ mom. That’s how we met.” Sophie listened intently as he spoke, “we were all in a bad accident together. Us, Jas, and her parents... she was paralyzed from the waist down, and I got custody of Jas... she told me she couldn’t raise someone else’s kid like that.” 

Sophie stayed completely still, waiting for whatever else he had to say. 

“It’s been me and Jas ever since. I started Drinking, was having a hard time keeping a roof over our heads... so I moved out here and in with Aunt marnie.”

He watched Sophie move a bit, and then wrap her arms around him for a hug, and Shane wrapped her in a hug back. 

“She’s crazy, to have let you go.” She whispered softly. Shane let out a half hearted laugh. 

“I can’t blame her raising someone else’s kid is hard”

“You’re doing a good job, Shane. Jas is wonderful, and sweet, how someone could choose to not love her is just mind blowing... and being a dad looks good on you” 

He didn’t wait to kiss her this time, and he felt her melt under him.


	6. The fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger/Content warning for rape in this chapter

The summer flew by, just quickly enough for farmer Sophie’s taste. She never was much of a hot weather type of girl. But the summer did bring a coop expansion, a new barn with a couple cows, a horse, and dog. 

Ace showed up on her farm and she felt bad for the stray. And figured having a guard wouldn’t be such a bad idea. 

Shane started staying the night once or twice a week, and sometime after her birthday, sometimes Jas would come with him. 

Sophie and Shane still hadn’t labeled their relationship, but the word around town was that the two were exclusive, which Sophie couldn’t disagree with on her end. What started out as a rebound was developing quickly into a relationship, and surprisingly she was okay with that. 

Sophie had also struck up a friendship with Abigail, and in turn, Sebastian and Sam as well. The girls would go spelunking on Thursday evenings, which always worried Shane, but the two seemed to fine on their own. And Friday nights were Solorian chronicles which Sophie managed to drag both Shane and Alex into, she tried to get Haley as well, but that was an ultimate failure. 

The Stardew valley fair was the following day and Shane had split his time between marnie and Sophie to help haul their grange displays in the next day. 

Sophie was excited. She had spent many her teen years at the fair, sadly, none of her family was able to make it in for the fair this year. Sophie had Shane though, and the Mullners, so she never really missed them too badly. 

The morning of the fair she hauled her items with Shane’s (and Jas’) help. 

They moved animals to display for viewing to tourists. It was busy. 

But when time came for the fair to start, Shane and Sophie were able to spend some quality time with Jas. They took her to play games and to ride the Farris wheel in town. Sophie got her some cotton candy. 

Shane was really truly feeling happy for once, without the need to secure it with liquor. He held his phone out to take a picture of Jas and Sophie, immediately thankful for them being in his life. He had kept the photo of the three of them from the flower dance framed on his bedside table, Jas had said they “looked like a real family” whatever that meant. 

The day really couldn’t have gotten any better. Sophie ended up winning her grange display, in spite of Marnie’s hilariously large cheese wheel, and Shane congratulated her with a kiss. 

As evening approached, the town square was lit in fairy lights and Jas was starting to get tired. Sophie had taken off her hoodie and wrapped Jas’ little body in it, and when she started to get cold, Shane gave her his jacket.

“Sophie James” a voice came from near the bus stop. Sophie looked up and saw a familiar face, and Shane watched as she glanced around quickly, Before ultimately standing up. “Who’s that guy?” Jas asked her. Sophie rolled up the large sleeves on Jas’ little arms 

“It’s no one sweetie. Just someone I know from the city. Go with your daddy and I’ll meet up  
With y’all in a bit” before Shane could ask her what was going on she had already excused herself and started to walk off with the guy. 

Surprisingly, shortly after Alex approached him and Jas, with Haley on his arm. 

“Wonder what he’s doing here” he said simply, nodding towards the direction Sophie disappeared with the guy from earlier. 

“You know him?” Shane asked, Jas was starting to fall asleep in his lap. “She just said he was someone she knew from the city”

“Yeah, it’s her ex fiancé. Nick.” Alex said at once, keeping his eyes in the direction they left at. 

“What?” Shane started looking for marnie, but didn’t see her immediately. “Alex go get her. Now.” Shane’s voice was strong and Alex only looked at him confused. He quickly stood up handing Jas to Haley, who took her but seemed freaked out by the small child. “Alex, he was beating her, that’s why she left him”

-

“What are you doing here, Nick?” Sophie’s voice was firm as she grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and dragged him back near the road. He followed without much resistance. 

“I came to bring you home, but imagine my surprise when I get here and see you playing house with another man all day” Nicks voice was seething with anger and Sophie dropped his sleeve taking a step away from him. 

“You need to leave.” She stated simply, without entertaining his anger. 

“No, sophie bear, I’m taking you home. We’re going to get married, and have us a baby...” he stepped in closer to Sophie, and as she backed up she ran into a strong oak. Nick wasted no time grabbing her hands and pushing them against the tree. 

“Nick, stop, that’s not happening” the statement only seemed to make him more mad. Sophie’s breath hitched as she saw his hand coming in for her face, and whimpered when it made contact. 

“You’re coming home, Sophie. But first...” his hand moved down her body and to her jeans. Sophie tried to wiggle out of his grasp or move at all, but his own knee was dug into her thigh, pinned between him and the tree and suddenly she prayed to Yoba someone would find her. She felt his hand creep  
Up her shirt and under her bra, grasping as her breasts, and his breath was hot on her neck. 

“Stop, please, nick, I don’t want this” 

He laughed, which disturbed Sophie more than anything, and when he was done with her breast he moved his fingers down to her pants unbuttoning them, and wiggling them to the best of his ability to pull them down. 

Sophie kept begging him to stop, and yelled help one good loud time, which she got punched for. She felt blood pouring from her nose. But couldn’t move her hands from his grasp to wipe it away. 

“You’re so fucking pretty when you’re scared”

Those words stuck with her and she bit her lip and felt the breeze on her legs, and his fingers forcing their way inside of her. At this point Sophie new she just needed to survive and prayed someone came down the path and found them before it went any further. 

-

Shane took off running with Alex right beside them, and if Shane didn’t think it was possible, ran even harder when he heard her yell. 

It was like in one of those horror movies where the path keeps getting longer and the end never seems to come. Alex continued to run straight and Shane rounded the corner of the bus stop. 

What he saw churned his stomach. The guy had Sophie pinned against a tree, she was crying and her face was bloodied. 

Shane decked the guy, knocking him back a few steps. The guy rubbed his jaw, smiling at Shane.

“Well if it isn’t the guy who stole my wife.” Shane could move fast enough and got hit his jaw. But before he could react another fist cane flying into Nick. Alex had come back, only this time he tackled him to the ground and start wailing on the guys face yelling. 

“So you like beating women, huh!? How the hell does it feel bitch” 

Shane watched for a second before running over to Sophie who was frozen. He pulled her pants back up and she hugged him, Shane pulled her off and walked over to nick who was still Getting his face beat in by Alex. 

“Alex, stop” Alex kept throwing punches. “You’re going to kill him” Shane’s voice was even and calm. And Alex stopped his voice quivering. 

“He fucking deserved too” 

“Yeah, man, I agree, but Sophie won’t get justice if you do” Alex stood up, walking over to Sophie he broke down in his arms. Shane knelt down next to nicks face, who tried to sputter out a form of thanks for stopping Alex. “Oh, don’t thank me. Cause as far as I’m concerned you’re going to rot in prison. And if you ever come near Sophie again, I will end you myself, do you understand?” Nick didn’t say anything, just laid there blood pooling around him. 

“Alex, take Sophie home, I’ll be there in a bit. I’m going to call the police. And Harvey.” Alex nodded picking Sophie up and carrying her away. 

-

“You did the right thing by calling, Shane” Harvey spoke as he dressed the visible cuts on the guys face as the police from Zuzu walked into the clinic. 

“He was attempting to rape my girlfriend.” Shane explained “he’s her ex, used to beat the shit out of her.” The cops nodded taking notes and asked to see the victim. One officer staying with the assailant the other following Shane to the farmhouse. 

“Soph, this is officer marks. He wants to ask some questions, is that okay?” Maru had set her nose back into place, and put a splint on it, her eyes blackened from the punch she took Shane sat beside her and held her hand as she recounted through tears what nick had done to her. 

The officer tipped his hat and left after about an hour, he told Sophie that there would be a trial and she’d need to attend if she hoped to put him away. 

That night was rough for Sophie. She had to go into Harvey’s clinic to have a rape kit issued. Her underwear was seized as evidence. 

Once they were back to the farmhouse, Shane didn’t leave her for 3days. She didn’t even let him out of her sight for more than a few minutes. 

-  
It had been two weeks since the attack, winter was settling in on the farm. 

“Shane...” her voice was soft one morning. Quiet. It was the new tone that seemed to be her. 

Shane looked up from his plate at the table, watching her hover, standing beside him. 

“Would you... and Jas... want to move in here?” The question came suddenly. And Shane choked on his eggs a bit. 

“What?” 

“I mean you’re both here all the time, and I love having you both here... and I know that this is probably really silly because we’re not even dating but-“

“I’ve been calling you my girlfriend for weeks now”

“-I just feel like it’s the next step in our relationship, and I feel safe when I’m- wait what?”

“I guess I never officially asked you, but I’ve been calling you my girlfriend for weeks now, I’m pretty sure the whole town has known it longer than either of us” Shane took another bite of his eggs, Sophie sitting on the table now, next to his plate. Shane continued, “I love you, Sophie and I can’t imagine a day of you not being mine. I’ll have to talk to Jas though, that’s a big decision and she deserves a say so.”

Sophie was smiling and her cheeks flushed. She kissed Shane’s cheek nodding in agreement before excusing herself to the cellar. 

-

That night Shane and Jas stayed at home and had dinner with Marnie, where he decided he would talk to marnie before asking Jas. So while marnie cooked, and Jas played in her room, Shane sat down and took a swig from his flask. 

“Aunt Marnie?” She hummed a response as she stirred a pot on the stove. “How would you feel if Jas and I Moved out?” He started, looking at the wood grain ridges in the table. 

“Honey, you know you and Jas are welcome to stay here as-“

“Sophie asked us to move in with her.” Marnie grabbed her dish towel wiping her hands before turning to look at Shane. 

“Do you really think that’s a good idea? You two haven’t been dating that long, and you don’t want Jas to get attached to her if something were to happen.” Shane took a moment to gather his thoughts before responding. 

“We’ve been seeing eachother a lot longer than we’ve been ‘dating’ Aunt Marnie.” Shane started, taking a deep breathe. “The more I spend time with her the more I’m falling In love with Sophie, and I think given time, she’d make an awesome mom for Jas.” Marnie nodded before turning around to stir a different pot. 

“You’re a grown man, Shane. You’re 32 years old, I think you’re plenty old enough to make your own decisions. Just make sure you’re keeping Jas in mind” Shane stood up, kissing his aunt cheek before excusing himself to get Jas washed up for dinner. 

Dinner was quiet at first. Jas talking about how Sophie let her ride on her horse today. 

“Jas, kid, let me ask you something.” She laid down her fork and crossed her hands seriously at him, making Shane laugh.

“I want you to know you have a choice okay, and if you don’t want to, we won’t go... but, how would you feel about me and you moving in with Sophie?” 

Jas couldn’t hide her smile at all. “Does this mean you two are getting married!?” Shane laughed once more before shaking his head and grabbing her little hand. 

“Not yet, and probably not for awhile. But she wants us to move in, you’d have that big bedroom upstairs” Jas nodded and hugged her uncle before pulling back with a sudden question. 

“Are you and Ms. Sophie going to share a room like Married people!?”

He caught her there. He nodded his head rolled his eyes a bit. “Yeah, probably. Unless I make her mad.” 

Has giggled before patting his cheek. “She couldn’t stay mad long, Ms. Sophie loves you a lot.”

-


End file.
